Shingeki no Kyojin: 100 One Shots
by HOMRA-vanguard16
Summary: SnK One Shots that contain Character x Reader and Character x Male!Reader.
1. Lost Key (Eren x Reader)

**Lost Key (Eren x Reader)**

* * *

"Here you go madam." The baker said handing you your basket of five loaves of bread. You smiled and grabbed the basket from his buff hands.

"Thank you, Felix." You said placing some coins on the counter. "And keep the change."

"Anything for my beautiful customer." He laughed as he did a little curtsy, making you giggle in the process. You curtsied as well and waved good bye to the baker.

Walking down the market, you've been planning to have a visit at your dads office who works in the Scouting Legion. Wherein your dad is actually Erwin Smith... Well, not like a related dad but treats you like one. He just found you in the streets going from one building to another, which pretty much confuses him why you're doing this. He heard from people that you were just a mere beggar but you were a begger that doesn't beg, doesn't plead. But asks and makes traids for money. Erwin thought, how hard it must be for you to live in such a difficult way. So he kept you.

You lived alone in Erwins house while he worked. He was thinking that you should join the Scouting Legion so the two of you could spend more time together and he could train you to make you strong enough to handle yourself, but you refused saying it wasn't your thing. And thats how you end up here, living happily with a person who cares about you and a roof over your head. You already got what you needed and nothing more.

You mostly visit Erwin in the weekends, but that stopped when he told you to stay home for a bit because of a Titan problem that was centered on a boy who can transform into a Titan. It somehow made you curious who the person might be. You imagined him as some kind of man, strong and brave and so... heroic.

It's been two weeks since you haven't visited Erwin, so you planned to surprise him with your unexpected visit by having a peaceful afternoon tea with some bread together.

As you were busy from your thoughts, you unexpectedly bumped into someone causing you fall down on your butt. Gladly, the bread was still safe inside the basket.

"Oof!" You winced as the pain from your butt stung.

"Oh no! Hey, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice came to your ears. Looking up, you saw two big green eyes staring worriedly at you. His hand was gripping your arm as he pulled me up of the ground.

Seeing a clear veiw of him, he wore a militay uniform with an emblem of the Scouting Legion. You never saw him before. You've visited the Legion many times and memorized many faces, but this guy... You realized that he must be a new recruit.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He asked.

You blinked and shook your head no. He sighed in relief.

"Great. Well, I'm very sorry." He said scratching the back of his head. "Please excuse me."

He ran off into the crowd leaving you perplexed. You blinked again and shrugged your shoulders as you continued on to your destination where your father resides.

* * *

After Erens encounter with you, he ran passed people that were in his way.

'I need to find Levi!' Eren panted, running through the busy streets. He remembered the Corporal was in the market buying some cheese and bread for todays lunch. He took a sharp right turn and at the corner of his eye, he finally found the bakery shop. He rushed inside panting as the smell of bread reached his nose. His mouth watered but his moment was ruined when a familiar commanding voice reached his ears.

"Eren, what are you doing here?" Eren looked down, meeting blue intimidating eyes.

"Heichou! I found you!"

"Yeah, you found me now hurry and spit it out." Levi ordered, handing Eren a basket of bread and cheese. "And carry this for me."

Eren grabbed the basket and faced back at Levi, seriousness reaching his eyes. "My key." He started. "It's gone! Stolen!"

Levi stared at Eren dumbfounded, his eyes wide in shock and anger. He grunted and grabbed Erens arm, pulling him outside the bakery shop. "How could you be so stupid for losing your own damn key?!"

"I didn't lose it. It was stolen."

"Then why didn't you chase after the thief!"

"He was a pickpocket." Eren corrected. "He was too fast and too clever for me to catch!"

Levi clicked his tongue and continued with his fast pace. "We should report this to the Commander."

Eren frowned. He couldn't believe that his key was stolen. His only item that could save humanity. That key was the way to find a solution, a reason, and an answer to solve and stop the war of the Titans. And now its gone. Who knows where the thief would take it. He could be anywhere. He never knew who he was. His identity was well hidden and it surely became a big problem for Eren. But he will find that person and get his key back.

* * *

"[First] !" You felt slim arms around your shoulders as the person gave you a very ill-fitting hug.

You yelped, "Hanji! You startled me!"

Hanji's grip tightened, swaying you sideways as if she was cuddling a teddy bear. "I couldn't help it! You didn't visit us last week and I felt lonely without you! Now that you're here, you deserve twice the hug!"

"You're killing me!" You said weakly.

After one last squeeze, she finally let go. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" Hanji asked. "I thought Erwin told you not to come here until he says so."

"I know but I wanted to visit, that's all. Then, I'm going to leave in an hour since I have some errands to do."

Hanji shrugged, "Well, if you say so... I'm not sure how Erwin will react to see you here."

"Don't say that. My father would still accept my welcome even thought he didn't tell me to come here."

You and Hanji walked together heading to your fathers office conversing about how Hanji had fun on experimenting Bean and Sawney and how she got tons of information she got from them.

"How about the guy that can turn into a titan?" You asked. "I heard from father that he was a new recruit here."

"You mean Eren?" Hanji raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I don't know. Ever since I've heard the news about him, I got curious. I want to know him and you know... Get along with him."

"If you want to, sure... But he isn't here. I think he went off to the market to find Levi and tell him something."

"Okay... I'll meet him some other time but about that Eren dude, what's your reaction to his Titan form?"

You glanced at Hanji whose cheeks started to burn into a shade of red and her lips curled devilishly as it reaches her eyes. You gulped knowing the full excitement shown in her eyes. You knew whenever Hanji gets weird or creepy, she's either excited or super angry like she just want to feed your limbs to the Titans.

"Ah~ Erens Titan form is just the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. So beautiful and so different from the previous titans I've seen and killed in all of my precious years as a soldier. Its strength, its body, its steam, its power! I just want to take its limbs and experiment on every single part of its body!"

You patted her back awkwardly but it helped her uneven breathing leveled and her tense muscles relaxed. "I think you should get back to work. I can get to my fathers office from here."

Hanji took a deep breath and fixed her composure. "I guess I should. I'll see you later then."

Hanji left your side and walked brikly to her office. Once you found your fathers office, you knocked at his door and waited for his reply.

"Who is it?" Erwin said from the other side.

"I think you perfectly know who this is." You said entering the office to find your father staring at you like he just saw a ghost. "Hello father, I came to visit."

"[First]" He stood up from his desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I heard you but what I mean is, what is your reason here? I thought I told you to stay at home." He frowned.

"I know, but I missed you. And look I brought some bread!" You showed him the basket of bread, placing it on his desk and took your seat in front of him. "I also wanted to know how you're doing. You're always so busy, it made me worry if you might be over doing your work."

"That's sweet of you." Erwin smiled. "But don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Okay, that's good. But can I ask you about something?"

"Anything."

"Can I meet that Titan boy you told me about?"

Erwin sat there in silence finding the right words to say to you. You waited impatiently since you hate waiting on answers that needs to be answered, quickly.

Erwin opened his mouth to answer. You sat up straight and listened intently for his answer.

"No."

You fell back to your seat and huffed. "No? Why no?"

"Because I said so. Now why do you want to meet him?"

"I don't know. I got curious I think. He's a newbie here right? If he's new here, might as well get along with him like how I get along with others."

Erwin sighed. "I'm not sure. He _is_ dangerous..."

"Then has he harmed any of your soldiers."

"No."

"Then I guess it's safe for me to be with him."

Erwin sighed in defeat. He leaned into his seat and grabbed a loaf of bread in the basket. "So, are you going to stay for the night?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have some errands to take care of."

"That's a shame. I've been missing your company."

"It's your fault who told me to stay at home."

Erwin was about to retort back but he was cut off when Levi suddenly bursted into the room.

"I'm sorry to interupt Commander, but I have something important to say." Levi said. He took notice of you seated in front of Erwin as he gave you a look. "So, the little bunny has come back here to play? Or to mess up with my f**king office like you always do?" He growled.

"Maybe, but I'm not in the mood." You shrugged with a grin plasttered on your face.

He gave you a silent glare and turned back to Erwin.

"What brings you here, Levi?" Erwin asked.

Levi turned to the door as Eren entered. "It's about Eren."

You looked at Eren in shock, recognizing his face as the guy who you bumped into in the market. 'Eren... He must be the guy who can turn into a titan.'

You could see the surprise shown in his eyes when he saw you but he kept his attention on Erwin.

"It's about my key sir." Eren said. "Someone stole it from me."

Erwins eyes widen. "Stolen? By who?"

"By pickpockets, sir. I don't know what the person looked like but he stole it from me."

"I'll report it to the Military Police. I'll let them investigate on any pickpockets who stole your key."

''Thank you sir." Eren saluted. He took a glance at you before he left the office with Levi at his heels.

You look back at Erwin who took a pen and paper from his desk as he began to write a letter to the Commander of the Military Police.

"So..." You started. "That Eren guy must the the Titan boy, am I right?"

"Yes." He answered still concentrated with his work.

"He looks harmless."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"I don't care." You stood up from your seat and walked to Erwins side. "I have to go now." You kissed his cheek and gave him a big warm hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

You were walking in the market which lead to your house or should I say, Erwins house. You wondered if the Titan boy, I mean Eren, is gonna be there in the Headquarters on the next day. You wanted to get to know him, you wanted to know more about him like how you know everyone in the Scouting Legion. You even know a lot about them than your father! Somehow, you know them too much than you know yourself.

"You stole this from a soldier of the Scouting Legion?"

Your ears perked up when you here that one sentence near you. There weren't a lot of people around so you followed where the conversation is taking place. You spotted an alley and quickly hid yourself behind some crates and barrels. Luckly no one saw you.

You peeked in the dark alley to find two tall men dressed in black rain coats. Their faces were uncovered and you could almost make out their faces in the dark. You smiled memorizing every single detail you see from the two men. One was holding a beautiful golden key tied in a black string as it dangled on the mans fingers. 'It must be Erens key', you said to yourself.

"Why'd you steal this thing? It's just a stupid key." One of them said.

"I know. But what if its a key to his house or a place thats valuable to him?" The guy holding the key said.

"From who did you steal it from?"

"From that kid that could transform into a Titan."

"What?! You can't be joking!"

"I'm not."

"Okay, I believe you. If this came from the guy who can turn into a Titan, then this key might open to a place where he keeps his documents on how to turn into a Titan!"

"Now that you said it, I think we should give this to the boss!"

You clenched your hands into fists. You couldn't let this happen. You couldn't let them have that key. It belonged to Eren and if it's important to him, you need to get it back.

Without even thinking, you stood up from your hiding spot as their heads flicked at your direction.

"You stole something that doesn't belong to you." You said calmly.

The two glaced at each other and smirked. The guy holding the key came forward and held out the key in front of you. "Is this the one you were talking about?"

You nodded.

"Then I'm sorry little rabbit, you can't have it." He laughed. His friend joined him, laughing together like idiots.

This was your chance. You quickly tore the key away from the mans hands and began running out of the alley and away from them. The two men growled and began their chase.

You ran as fast as you can gripping the key close to your chest. You look back to see the two men right behind you. You yelped and ran even faster despite how much your legs ache from the run. You didn't what these guys get their hands on this key. It was a simple key, but when Erwin needed to report to the Military Police to have it found, you thought it must be very important to open something that is needed for the Scouting Legion.

You took a sharp turn until you suddenly bumped into someone, hard.

Ignoring the pain from your bum and from your face, you look up to find Eren on the ground wincing in pain.

"Eren! You've got to help me!" You pleaded.

He got up from the ground and gave you a confused look. "Hey, your that girl from Commander Erwins office."

"No time for chitchat! You've got to help me!" You quickly hid behind him, when the two men suddenly appeared with knives on their hand.

"Well, we've meet again." One of them said.

Eren took a step back putting on a defensive stance in front of you. "You. You must be the one who stole my key!" He said recognizing the black rain coat around him.

"Yeah, until that b**ch behind you stole it from me."

Eren turned to look at you, spotting his key held close to your chest and back to the two men. "I'm not letting you get near her."

"Try me." They ran towards Eren with their knives in hand.

You wanted to run but you can't leave Eren behind. Eren was about to attack them when someone tripped them, their faces hitting the ground emitting an uncomfortable crack from their nose.

"Are the two of you okay?" Taking notice of that familiar voice, you sighed in relief.

"Thank God, you saved us Levi." You said.

"You're welcome, but why are you being chased by these f**kers?" Levi asked stading on the mens head to keep it down on the ground.

"I over heard them about Erens key, so I wanted to get it from them."

"You could've reported it to Erwin."

"But that would waste precious time on chatching them."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You do have a point." He got off from their heads and began tying them with a rope. "I'll take them to the Headquarters."

Despite his short size, he dragged them effortlessly to the Headquarters leaving you with Eren.

"Here." You handed Eren his key. "I guess this belongs so you."

He smiled, taking it from your hand and placed it around his neck. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"You must be pretty brave to get this from those pickpockets."

"It was nothing."

"To me, it was something." He grinned. "Oh yeah, I didn't know your name."

"[First]." You answered. "I'm um... Commander Erwins daughter."

"You are? No wonder you're brave." He smiled. You blushed in response.

"Well, um... I better go back home." You smiled.

"Right. Thanks for returning my key."

"Yeah." You nodded, walking away from him and back to your house. You didn't want to do your errands because it was almost dark, but you sure were excited to meet him again tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, the ending sucked but I'm not sure if you liked it. This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin one shot, and I'm going to update my second one soon. If there are mistakes, please correct me!**

Please Review~ ;)


	2. First Date (Erwin x Reader)

**First Date (Erwin x Reader)**

* * *

Erwin Smith. A calm and collected man who is always shown with his unique stoic quality towards his men. As a Commander, who is always so serious and calculating, he'd never thought of showing such weakness that he'd never felt before towards a certain someone. And somehow, that certain someone is a female.

Through all his years, he has never experienced a sort of feeling that became so new to him ever since you confessed to him. He was happy, yet nervous. He doesn't know what do after. He has read so many novels, and a few romantic ones, he planned to act as one of those characters in those romantic novels he read but he wasn't sure if it would work on you.

You were different. You were different from those female characters in those stories that he read. He didn't know what to do!

It was the day where he asked you on a date. You accepted of course but you couldn't believe that Erwin is abandoning his work just to have a date with you! A mere soldier who has worked for him for so many years. But who gives a damn! You're dating the Commander! The most hottest and most mouth drooling man you have ever met! You've always wondered why he's single through all his 30+ years and just now, you became his first girlfriend and his first love. But you pitied him somehow... Maybe it's because he's been single for so many years, he hasn't experienced anything that any man has desired... Sex...

You shook your head, moving the dirty thoughts away from your mind. But you felt curious. You wondered if he's good and it- I mean he's a man of dominance! He's like the type of man who could order you to do this and that... Like one of those master-servant relationships. Yeah, he's like the master and you're the servant. Though, you'd doubt that Erwin could do those sort of things to you. But it'd look sexy if he really did those things to you. It's like one of those teenage girls erotic fantasies.

Well anyways, Erwin was in his office planning for your date. He planned to take you to a fancy restaurant in Wall Sina since he had a friend there that owned the place. Thankfully, the owner gave Erwin a fifty percent discount because it was his special day since it was his very first date.

"Okay. The location of the date is prepared," Erwin said to himself, pacing back and forth in his office with Levi and Mike seated on the couch watching their Commander worry for his very first date. "But what do we talk about during our date? It would be awkward if we talk about work and the Titan problem."

"If you would just sit down and calm down for a bit." Levi spoke, irritated with Erwins actions.

Erwin sighed and sat down on the couch across the two Squad Leaders. "I'm sorry. It's my first time and I don't know what to do on a date. Should I follow the things that the characters do in those romantic novels?

"I think that would be too awkward." Mike said. "Why can't you just be yourself?"

"But how? What if I made a mistake and she might feel awkward with me?"

"She wouldn't. She loves you doesn't she? She doesn't care if you mess up."

"But what if-"

"Oh, for gods sake!" Levi groaned. He got up from his seat and grabbed Erwin by his collar. "The Erwin I know is calm and collected. He knows when and what to plan. You fight titans and command your men like a mother f**king bad ass and now, you act like some scared pansy over a date with a single f**king b**ch! I thought you're a man with the courage to face a dozen titans! Yet you're scared over just a single date with a girl!"

Erwin suppressed a chuckle coming out of his lips as his stared down at his feet. "You're right. I think I should man up over a simple problem. It would ruin my position as a Commander and a man."

Levi removed his grip on Erwins collar and went back to sitting on the couch. "Good, now hurry up and get dressed for your date tonight. I don't want you to go out of character on us again."

Erwin got up and exited his office to his room to get changed.

As Erwin left, Mike sniffed the air. "I could smell fear in him."

* * *

"A restaurant in Wall Sina?" You asked surprised. "Isn't that too expensive? It's all first class there, don't you know that?"

"Yes, I know." Erwin smiled grabbing your hand and putting into his.

"Then how are you going to pay?"

"Dear, it's our first date. Please don't worry about anything. Just leave it to me, okay?" He placed your hand to his lips, giving it a warm kiss.

You nodded shyly as a blush crept onto your cold cheeks.

* * *

Somehow, you enjoyed your night with Erwin. The food in the restaurant was just so... so exquisite. It was different from the food in the Scouting Legion. Well, what do you expect from a first class restaurant.

'Okay Erwin. Be yourself. Be yourself. This is just the beginning of your date and you can't back out now.' Erwin said in his thoughts nervously.

"So, what are we gonna do next after this?" You asked licking your lips, somehow unladylike.

Erwin chuckled as he grabbed a napkin and wiped the crumbs and sauce from your face. "Well, what would you like to do?"

"I've heard there was going to be fireworks tonight."

"Fireworks? What are those?"

"I don't know but it sounds thrilling!"

(They've never seen fireworks, so I guess some genius invented fireworks there :P)

* * *

"Have you ever experienced a love at first sight?" You asked as you and Erwin were walking in the streets to find a good spot to watch the fireworks.

"Yes." Erwin answered.

"With who?"

"With you of coarse." He chuckled looking down at you.

You blushed looking down in embarrassment. "Then have you experienced anything else?"

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Have you... You know... Ever experienced about... The birds and the bees." You mumbled.

Erwin blinked but he smiled a lifted your chin to look at him.

"And why do you ask such a question?"

"Well, you are a grown man and I've been thinking that you must have some experience since you are a very dominant type of person."

"Don't worry dear. I'll do it with you after our date." He winked.

You blushed furiously and punched his arm. "I'm not asking for it you idiot!"

"So, you don't want to have a sexual intercourse with me?"

"Ah, of coarse I do! I mean, not like right now... But what I mean is... Gah, what am I saying!"

Erwin laughed and kissed your forehead. "Don't worry dear. I'm not going to rush you."

"But what if we did do it?"

"How would 'you' feel if that happened?"

You shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on how you do it."

"You sure are one perverted woman."

"Hey! Don't blame me, blame those erotic novels!"

"You read those?"

"I'm a very curious woman okay!"

A loud boom suddenly echoed in the sky causing you to jump and yelp from the unexpected sound. You looked up only to find colorful lights lighting the night. You looked at it in awe as the colors fade away.

"What is that?" You asked Erwin, never leaving your eyes on the sky.

Erwin was also looking at it in awe. "I think this must be the fireworks."

More came as it exploded to two different fireworks, one white and one red.

"Wow! It's amazing!" You shouted in awe.

People around you gathered around watching the show of fireworks dancing in the night sky. Erwin held your hand during the whole show, admiring the beauty of it and looking at the look of amazement plastered on your face. He was satisfied that the date was a success. He was happy that you enjoyed your first date. He wondered what he would do for their next date...

* * *

**(Extended Ending)**

Erwin walked with you to your room as you gave him a kiss on the cheek once you've arrived.

"I had fun tonight." You smiled. "I wish we could do this more often."

"Me too. Anyways... About the birds and the bees."

"No." You said bluntly slamming the door at his face. 

* * *

**Yeh, it's short... I'm sorry! orz**

**But I hope you all liked it!**

**Please Review~**


	3. Kiss Me or Not (Levi x Reader)

**Kiss Me or Not (Levi x Reader)**

* * *

You stood there at the window watching the couple passionately kiss outside near the horse stables. You smiled at the sight. You were happy that they're now together, just like you planned. The couple was specifically, Auruo and Petra. You somehow helped Auruo confess to Petra ever since you accidentally found and read his love letter. And so, the final result comes to this; Auruo confessed, Petra was confused but felt the feeling of ecstasy from his words, Petra never felt so happy in her entire life that she gave Auruo his first kiss.

You were about to leave when you hear someone clear his voice. You jumped out of surprise and came face-to-face with your very own superior who was staring outside from the window you once looked at. Judging from his surprised look, he new what was going on.

"Heichou!" You saluted quickly. "I um... It's not what it looks like."

He glanced at you then turned back to the window. "It seems like those two are officially together now, huh."

"Ah, yes. They are."

"Then would you care to explain why you're spying them?"

"Um... That would be a long story... You see-"

"While they're kissing?"

"Uh, yeah I could see that but don't get the wrong idea! You see, I was helping Auruo confess to Petra. It took him like 2 weeks to build up his courage to confess and I end up here seeing the results of Auruo's progress."

"Hm..."

He continued to stare out at the window as he watched Auruo and Petra happily walking away. While you stood silently at the same spot thinking whether you should leave or stay.

It felt awkward since you're just standing there with your superior, alone. Not only that, he is also the first person that you fell in love with ever since you joined Levi's team. You've always admired him; his skills, his talent, his patience. Despite his rude and cold behavior, you could always see a bit of his soft side towards you and his squad... and his cleaning supplies.

"Do you love someone?" Levi asked.

"Eh?!" You stared at him seeing the seriousness coming from his eyes. 'He's seriously asking me this?', you thought. 'According to those cliche romantic novels that I've read (you also used them as advice for Auruo), this must be some kind of love confession.'

You blushed at the thought and focused on Levi's question. "Uh, yeah. I do love someone. Don't we all love someone?"

"Yes, that's true." He nodded. "Then, who do you like?"

'Shit. Is he really confessing to me? He's too serious that I couldn't tell. But if I told him that I like him, it would become too awkward between us.'

"W-well sir, I wouldn't mind if I told you, but it wouldn't be necessary. Besides, you would care less about my answer."

"I wouldn't care less since I asked you that question. You've been working as a match maker in the Scouting Legion for the past 4 years and you never match anyone with you. Fuck you even **tried** to match Eren and Jean."

"I could feel the sexual tension between those two whenever they fight."

Levi ignored your reply and continued. "Hanji thinks that your lonely because you keep matching people in the Legion."

"So... You're asking me who I like so you could help me confess to you?" You raised an eyebrow.

"To you?" Levi questioned with a smirk.

You realized what you said and mentally smacked yourself. "What I mean is... to him! Yeah, to 'him'!"

"Everyone said you like me."

"And it's everywhere." You groaned. "I shouldn't have told Connie and Jean."

"If you like me, kiss me." He said stepping closer to you.

"What?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Levi glared.

Your face redden thinking whether you should kiss him and loose your lips virginity... or run away like a coward. "I don't have all day." Levi said.

Taking a deep breath, you quickly pecked him on the cheeks.

Surprised by your actions, Levi touched his cheek. "Is this all you can do?"

"I'm not really experienced!"

"Okay then." Levi turned on his heel leaving to his office. "Meet me at my office tomorrow morning. Don't be late. That's an order."

When he disappeared, you questioned yourself. "I'm confused... Are we girlfriend boyfriend now?" You shrugged and walked away to find Auruo. "Men are so confusing..."

* * *

**((Extended Ending))**

"There, I've done it." Levi groaned. "Are you happy now?"

Hanji gave him a mischievous grin and nodded. "Yep! Did you know concealing ones feelings are bad for the health? I was just trying to help you and (y/n). You need to stop hiding your feelings from her and start acting like a real man!"

"Hey, I've confessed! Now stop nagging four eyes!

* * *

**I'm sorry... It's very short but I promise to make one longer.**

**Please Review~**


End file.
